Miss independent
by Isil L
Summary: Lily siente que lo controla todo...no depende de nadie, solo confía en sus amigas, no necesita a los hombres...¿no necesita a los hombres? James cambiará eso, ¡y de qué manera...! Songfic, LJ.


**Miss independent.**

**_Miss Independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_**

Lily caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en busca de sus amigas, cuando de repente topó con los merodeadores.

-¡Lily!

-Evans para ti, Potter.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en tratarme así? Sé que en el fondo te gusto, no lo niegues.

-Lo niego, y lo seguiré negando. No estoy hecha para quererte, acéptalo.-cortó Lily mirando mal al chico y a sus amigos, que tragaron en seco y la dejaron pasar.

Nunca le había gusta James Potter. Llevaban 7 años en Hogwarts, aquel era su último curso, y desde cuarto el la había estado persiguiendo incansablemente. Y estaba harta. Pero en el fondo, muy escondido tras una capa de odio, sabía que algo había empezado a cambiar.

Se alejó allí con paso firme y se dirigió a la Sala Común, esperando encontrar allí a Aria y Nathaly. Y efectivamente allí estaban, charlando, cada una en una butaca.

-¡Lily!-exclamó Aria al verla entrar.

-¡Hola chicas! Os buscaba…pero tuve la desgraciada casualidad de encontrar a Potter y sus amigos.

-¿Viste a Sirius?-preguntó Thaly.

-Si, iba con ellos. ¡Realmente no se como sales con ese! Es un ego andante, casi más que Potter.

-Supongo que será porque está bueno, besa bien, me trata bien, me gusta…-empezó a enumerar la chica, mirando mal a Lily, que estaba enfurruñada y de brazos cruzados devolviéndole la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, no peleemos. Pero en serio Lils… ¿tan mal te cae James? En general… ¿tan mal te caen todos ellos?-intervino Aria.

-¡Si! Y odio, repito, ODIO que se crean superiores, ¡Ni que por ser ellos fueran mejores! Esta demostrado que las mujeres somos más inteligentes que los hombres.-cortó la pelirroja.

-Contéstame algo.-cortó Thaly, enfadada.

-Dime.

-¿Con cuántos chicos has salido desde que estás en Hogwarts?-preguntó escudriñándola con la mirada.

-Pues con ninguno. No los necesito, se vivir sin ellos, solo interfieren en los estudios y en nuestros propósitos.-contestó Lily, como si fuera muy obvio.

-Vale, ¿y de cuántos te has enamorado?-añadió Aria.

-Yo…-titubeó, se quedó en blanco. Ante aquella pregunta su única reacción había sido pensar en Potter. ¿Se había vuelto loca, se le habían fundido las neuronas? ¡Cualquier cosa era mas probable que el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de ese…ese…egocéntrico!-Ninguno.-mintió.

-Tu cara no demuestra lo mismo. No sabes mentir, nunca has sabido, igual que yo nunca sabré por que razón niegas que te gusta alguien y que estas asustada por eso.-repuso Thaly.

-¿Asustada de que?-preguntó Lily confusa.

-De lo nuevo, de sentir que ya no lo controlas todo.-afirmó Aria, segura de lo que decía.

-¡Claro que lo controlo! Yo…

-No, Lily, no. Acepta que te has enamorado de alguien, en tu cara se ve. Ya no eres igual, aunque a ti te lo parezca. Antes ni siquiera mirabas a James y a Sirius. ¡Ahora incluso les dices cosas sin insultarlos!-exclamó Thaly.

-Bueno, puede que esté más suave, si…pero no es para tanto.-cortó la chica, aún mas confundida que antes.

-Pues mira a ver qué es lo que te suaviza, y luego nos lo cuentas.-cortó Aria.

Lily salió de allí cabizbaja y pensativa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así. Ella era más fuerte, siempre tenía controlada la situación. Pero algo había desencajado todo el puzzle, consiguiendo que ella no acertara con ninguna pieza .

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué las cosas ya no encajaban igual? Odiaba esa sensación de sentirse colgada a algo, algo que no entendía y que no había probado antes. ¿Tendría solución? Lo dudaba, venía atormentándola desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Paseaba sola por los pasillos, y no tenía rumbo fijo ni sentía necesitarlo. Porque ahora…todo lo planeado se había ido al traste.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-murmuró confusa para si misma.

Y es que otra cosa no, pero confusa…estaba por encima de todo.

Giró en un pasillo, y lo que encontró no fue de su agrado. James Potter besando a una chica, la cual no llegaba a distinguir bien, pero que parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, ya que sus manos comenzaban a meterse por la camisa del moreno.

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?-gritó hecha una furia.

-¿Evans?-murmuró Potter.

-¡SI, EVANS, SOY YO! ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ME GIRO ESTO SE CONVIERTE EN UN PICADERO?-exclamó.

-¿Pero qué bicho te ha picado?

La chica, que empezaba a sentir que sobraba, se largó de allí sin que ninguno de diera cuenta. Lily miró a James con odio…con rabia…con…con celos.

Como si de diapositivas ante sus ojos se trataran, las imágenes de las conversaciones con sus amigas sobre su cambio brusco…sobre su "error" de afirmar que no necesitaba a nadie…y, sobretodo, sobre sus rechazos a James Potter.

-Yo…-murmuró de repente, empezando a reconocer por fin que no todo iba tan bien como ella pensaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Escúpelo Lily, no tengo todo el día!

-¡Evans! Te tengo dicho que me llames…bah, da igual.

Y la barrera de hielo se derritió. Por primera vez, vio que no lo tenía todo controlado…que no era tan suficiente…que dependía de su corazón, y su corazón le estaba gritando que fuera con James.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el chico, mirándola extrañado, como quien mira a un fantasma.

-Yo…Merlín, jamás pensé que diría esto…yo…creo que te quiero.-soltó de repente.

La cara de James pasó de ser una mueca de fastidio a una sonrisa que, para Lily, fue la más bonita que había visto jamás. "No, mentira" se dijo a si misma, sonriendo también.

-La más bonita que llevo queriendo ver desde hace tanto tiempo…-murmuró sin poder contenerse.

-Lily…te puedo llama así, ¿no?-la pelirroja asintió.-Bien. ¡LILIAN EVANS TE QUIERO!-gritó corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuerte.

-Yo…yo también James…yo también.-contestó la chica correspondiendo al abrazo.

Lentamente soltaron el abrazo. James le miró sonriendo tiernamente, segundos antes de acercarse a ella dejando atrás la distancia en un suave y largo beso.

Un par de personas sonrieron escondidas tras la curva del pasillo. Thaly y Aria. Lo había visto todo…o al menos lo importante. Sin poder evitarlo soltaron una risita divertida y se miraron.

-¿Y dónde quedó la Miss Independiente?-dijeron al unísono, sonriendo.


End file.
